Agen Quagg
Biography Agen Quagg was born to Rodin and Joja Quagg in 352 AD. He was named for the great conqueror that Rodin remembered from a song that a bard once sang for him. Agen was a huge baby, and he never stopped growing. It wasn’t long before he was toweringover his reletives. He now stands at six feet tall, making him the tallest crannogman his family have ever seen. Quagg’s Myre is deep in the neck, so Agen had little access to any non-crannogman educators. A measter had never graced the presence of their crannog, and none of Agen’s relatives were well educated in the least. As a result, he has no formal education, and knows few things that other lords do. None of his family can read or write, so to this day, The Quagg remains Illiterate, and he even struggles to speak the Andal Tongue intelligently. From the time he could walk, Agen was exploring the swamp with his uncle, Benjicott, and Benjicott’s sons. From his uncle, Agen learned to navigate his lands. The swamps could all look the same to the untrained eye, but Agen never got lost. No matter how long he was away from his home, he was always able to find his way back. When Agen was thirteen, he was wandering in the swamps alone. He heard shouting coming from deeper in the swamp, and he immediately went to investigate. Agen found a peasant from the north, caught in quicksand. He rushed in close to try to help, but the man was too far down. Agen told the man to hold out the axe he was holding so that he could be saved, but Agen wasn’t strong enough to pull him from the ground. Agen was left holding the axe when the man was swallowed by the sand. Since metal is a rare commodity in the swamps, Agen kept the axe. Instead of learning to fight with a spear, pipe, or bow like most of his family, Agen learned used the woodcutter’s axe as a weapon. Since he had no teacher, he had to learn on his own. While exploring the swamp, Agen learned it was best to avoid most of the dangers. Large animals hunted men as much as men hunted them, and some snakes could eat men whole. Agen learned to avoid these animals. It was better to be covert than it was to fight the swamp beasts, even with his steel. When Agen wanders the swamps, his footsteps are quiet and he avoids fallen branches to ensure he always has the element of surprise. When Agen was sixteen, he married Arra, one of the smallfolk who lived in his swamp. While their marriage was happy while it lasted, their oldest son was eaten by a snake, and their other two died stillborn. The last child also claimed the life of Arra, leaving Agen a widower. Agen’s father died at the ripe old age of forty, when Agen was twenty. This left Agen as the head of his house, and he was known as The Quagg. In the eight years that followed, The Quagg proved to be an adequate leader of his people. There were few issues that he has to deal with. No travellers came through, and his smallfolk were too busy catching frogs and avoiding snakes to cause much trouble. Timeline of Events * 352 AD: Agen Quagg is born * 365 AD: Agen Quagg finds his woodcutter’s axe * 368 AD: Agen Quagg marries Arra * 372 AD: Rodin Quagg dies, leaving Agen as The Quagg * 375 AD: Arra dies in childbirth, leaving Agen with no heirs * 380 AD: Present Day Family Tree * Rodin Quagg: 332-372 * -Joja: 335-365 ** Sonsa Quagg: 350-350 ** Agen Quagg: 352 ** -Arra: 354-375 *** Rodin Quagg: 370-372 *** Nedward Quagg: 373-373 *** Sassa Quagg: 35-375 ** Benjin Quagg: 355-357 ** Sonsa Quagg: 357-357 ** Sonsa Quagg: 360-360 ** Gelbert Quagg: 365-375 Household * Benjicott: Great Uncle: Agility * Domrik: Captain of the guard: Agility * Gelbert Quagg: Distant Relative: Vitality * Rodrin Quagg: Distant Relative: Agent Category:Crannogman Category:Northerner Category:Westerossi